1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device that creates a machining program for controlling a machine tool, a machining robot, or the like.
2. Discussion of Background
A machining program for controlling a machine tool, a machining robot, or the like, includes, for example, not only special codes, such as G codes and M codes, but also a large number of numeric values that are, for example, operation values such as command coordinate values and a spindle rotational speed. In order to create a machining program, it is necessary to accurately understand the meanings of special codes and numeric values. Therefore, conventionally, only an expert is able to create a machining program. Then, researches have been conducted to make it possible to easily create a machining program. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-186511 (JP 2003-186511 A) describes that guidance is displayed as a support for creation of a NC program to thereby facilitate creation of the NC program.
After a machining program is once created, the numeric values in the machining program may be edited due to a design change, or the like. In such a case, all the corresponding numeric values in the machining program need to be edited. However, when there are multiple portions to be edited, an edit error may occur unless the contents of the machining program are understood.